Bad Seeds of Doubt
After Jody claims that Judy is a diva, and she denies it, she is plagued by a series of horrific visions and continuous doubt over whether or not Jody's wrong, while gradually losing her friends. Cold Open Jody is listening to music in his room. Judy tells him to turn it down, but only because she hates the genre. Jody turns it down and the doorbell is heard. Judy answers it and the neighbors are at the door. To her shock, they're mad because the music was turned off. Plot Judy and Julie's friends congregate outside of school. Julie invites her to an unspecified location, but Judy's reluctant to go. In spite of Julie willing to wait, Judy ultimately passes. The others question about this, as Judy tends to go with them no matter what, but they just shrug it off. Dante reveals he stole her backpack as payback. Judy returns home and meets her mother. The two get into an argument over the former's general behavior, with Dakota fearing it could manifest into something severe and it already taking a toll on Dakota's professional life. Judy scoffs at the accusations and goes to do some homework. Jody invites her to Brianna's house but she refuses, claiming she doesn't belong with people like him. Jody compares her disfavor with the pretentious students to that of the typical diva, where her violence and anger issues serve as repression. After punching him, she tells him to leave. She goes to the bathroom to wash her hands and sees a grotesque copy of herself in the mirror, fainting after catching it outside the bathroom. Judy awakens in the morning, with ten minutes before school begins. Upon getting there she realizes she never finished her homework. When Ms. Chapley comes to collect the assignment, Judy claims that Julie and her friends caused her to lose her work. since Dante stole her backpack, the gang are unable to defend themselves. Judy is given a makeup assignment. Dante confronts her in the hallway, chastising her for her lack of faith in the group. Following a threat, Clifford throws Judy in a garbage can and kicks it down the stairs. She is found by Mack and Trudy and taken to the nurse. Both are aware of the lead up, having been in the same class, but question why Judy would sell them out. Judy claims that she still wants to be associated with them, even though they feel her personality and interests contrast heavily with their own. Mack brings up Stacy, claiming she rolled with Julie's gang a while back before changing sides. She felt she didn't click with the rest of the group and chalked it up to just growing up. Judy refuses to believe this and promptly leaves the nurse's office. In the hall, she is attacked by the grotesque copy from before. She flees into the the school's science lab and trips. She is found by Cosmo, who decides to let her go home. It goes to Jody, Randy and Deacon. Mack and Trudy arrive and tell them about what happened to Judy. Jody tells them about the crack he made to Judy last night and Mack claims that she may be changing sides. They attempt to find someone who knows enough about her out of Julie's gang, and find French. He explains that Judy had done a number of odd things the past few months, how it all began when she caught an image of a dead body while taking out the trash. Her habits are brought up, such as her rejecting yellow mustard for dijon, something the Survivors prefer along with a sudden interest in alternative rock. She had refused to explain to French what was up. Back to Judy, she gets home and recognizes that her other siblings are still at school. She sees a note on the fridge from Dakota mentioning that she was going for a job interview and won't be back for a while. In an attempt to take the edge off an otherwise bad day, she contacts one of her friends online and shares her events. The friend is unhelpful, echoing Mack's statements, but Judy's attention is drawn to a message from another user questioning if she's a diva. Judy denies it, only to get a subtle threat in response. Judy goes to watch TV, where she sees various figures pass by the windows outside. She goes to lock the doors and windows, but finds that they've already gotten inside. Judy goes to hide in her closet, but soon hears her father's voice. Judy confronts Leland on his treatment of Jody. Leland defends himself, claiming that his strictness contrasts with that of his father and various prior generations. He argues that Jody had been better off since Leland broke him as he had made multiple friends and became more confident. Judy refuses to believe this and claims he was better selfless, but Leland claims that Jody at that point was far more sensitive and cared little for himself, leading to oversights on personal hygiene and low grades. Leland points out that Judy had become far more abusive without reason, and as a result of her fake selflessness, lost sight of her own faults. Livid over what she hears, Judy screams and leaves the house. She goes to a convenience store and is thrown off guard by a cashier remarking that she had gotten the same thing every time she came in. Judy runs off and is confronted by the grotesque copies. After getting in eyeshot of Harold and Martha, the creatures disappear and Judy's able to escape. The two write her off as crazy and she winds up sharing the sentiment. She sees Colleen and runs after her, getting led to a junkyard where she encounters the rest of the game. Judy's lack of loyalty is revealed through a series of flashbacks, and she is deemed a liability. She is beaten and left for dead. Jody had tried to call her, but never got an answer. Through a run in with the gang, they learn where they need to go. Judy attempts to get back home, struggling through the pain of her beatdown. She reflects on what has happened as she goes, later collapsing by the front steps of her house. The gang return home, not finding Judy there and Jody goes to talk to Judy. Both come to terms with their own faults and Judy debates the future of her social life. To her surprise, Jody invites her to hang with his friends and she accepts. Trivia * One of two episodes to air in 2000. * Undercut by Nothingface is heard in the cold open. * Content in Jody's room. **Glow in the dark star stickers (going with the theme of outer space in Jody's room.) **An iMac. **A Symphonic TV/VCR combo. **A Model 1 SEGA Genesis. **A Twin XL bed. * Jody is heard playing Sonic 2 early on in the episode. Through the music, he's playing Metropolis Zone. Category:The Halloween Kids episodes